


Draconis Occidentalis

by Artemis_Sprayberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season 1, Stiles/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Sprayberry/pseuds/Artemis_Sprayberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draconis Occidentalis </p>
<p>A glorified title really. It's what scientists say when they don't want to actually use the real word. </p>
<p>Because it's too impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Prologue: Part 1**

_**Draconis Occidentalis** _

A glorified title really. It's what scientists say when they don't want to actually use the real word. Because it's too impossible.

Because they don't exist.

Because every theory that a human makes when they see something out of the ordinary is that they are dreaming or hallucinating.

 

But they aren't.

 

_Draconis Occidentalis_ : the Latin name for Dragon


	2. Prologue: Part 2

** Prologue: Part 2 **

Six Years Ago

Madison's mom had just finished singing the birthday song and she was laughing her head off. She had told them not to do anything for her but the second she walked through the door after school her family burst into song, harmonizing like a choir. But what else are they for? Her sister, Jennifer, cut into the cake, letting Madison take out the ten candles to lick the icing off the bottoms of them. The rest of the night was spent with cake, games and movies. She had had an amazing tenth birthday. That night, she went to lay down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. All the action had tired her out and as happy as she was she couldn't keep herself to stay up.

She was awakened by a scream, shrill and terrifying. Her sister threw open her door and ran to her, taking her hand and pulling her out of bed. "Whats going on!?" Maddie whispered, her voice wavering in fear. Jenny leaned down and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry. We're going to be okay. Take a deep breath okay. I want you to hide in your closet."She said. She let go of Maddie's hand and ran out of the room. There was another scream, this one much more masculine. Making the decision to go with her gut, like she always does, she ran out of the room. There was only darkness and silence. She ran down the steps.

"Jenny!.. Mom! Dad!" She yelled, her voice ringing through the house. But there was no answer. And then she saw movement. Not much, but there was something in the dark. It turned to her, its green eyes gleaming... cutting through the darkness. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. It obviously wasn't like any creature she'd ever seen in her life. It's humanoid body was only half covered in scales. It had long claws and what looked like large, sharpened canine teeth, almost like a vampire or... A werewolf. Its reptilian tail whipped around around and it was floating in midair. Maddie fell to the ground and scrambled away from it. But she wasn't fast enough. It jumped, swiping at her. Its claws dug into her stomach. She closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. Pain... and then Death. But it never came. She opened her eyes and what she saw surprised her. It's eyes had flickered, becoming a warm brown for half a second before they flickered back to the terrifying, emerald eyes. It backed away before flying out of her window, disappearing into the night. When she realized it wasn't coming back she scrambled to turn on the light ignoring the searing pain in her stomach. What she saw when she turned on the light made her want to hurl. The bodies of her parents were lying on the floor. Blood was smeared everywhere. She grabbed the phone and called 911. She was trembling as she answered all the necessary questions.

A thought hit her and a new kind of terror struck. Her sister. She hung up the phone against the wishes of the officer she had been speaking to and bolted up the stairs. Her sister's body was lying on the floor, scratches covering her limp body. Maddie screamed and curled up into a ball, crying until the ambulance finally showed up.

Present

It had been six years since the attack. Maddie lost both her parents that night. Her sister had miraculously survived. She was 19 at the time, so she took complete custody of her. She had just turned 25. They had finally decided that they need to move away from home. Out of Australia. So they were leaving. To Beacon Hills, California. But none of this is as important as what Maddy had learned that night. When she looked back, she realized what she had seen in that man's eyes... The reason that she couldn't blame him for her parents death.

His eyes were filled with terror. Sorrow.

And she found out why. It had been his first transformation, and when he scratched her, he made her like him. Over the years, she had met many like her. Whether they had the same abilities or different. And they helped her accept herself.

They helped her accept the fact that she was Draconis Occidentalis.

 

She was Dragon.


	3. Wolf Moon: Part 1

**Chapter 1: Wolf Moon- Part 1**

Maddie moved to Beacon Hills two months ago. She met Lydia, her new best friend, one month ago. She met Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, three weeks ago. She wasn't used to making new friends. But she decided that she really needed to start. For Jenny, if anything. They had both had a rough 6 years and they needed to start to reconnect to the outside world. And well... If there's any place to start, it's in a new country. And the three got along well enough. It's safe to say that Lydia was a bit more than surprised when she heard Maddie's accent. Apparently Beacon Hills isn't really a place with much diversity, country-wise. And now, it was the day before school, where she was going to start sophomore year, and she was sitting on Jackson's couch watching 'The Notebook' with Lydia and him. It was the third time since meeting Lydia where she was forced to watch it. And with each passing moment she dreaded it more. She leaned over Jackson and looked at Lydia.

"Do we really need to watch this again. I mean we've been watching the same kissing scenes over and over again for the past four weeks. Seriously... I need a variety or they just get boring. It's like watching you and Jackson." She said. Lydia threw the remote in her face and looked back at the movie. Maddie caught it with ease.

"Was it really wise to throw me the tool that can turn off your precious movie? Huh, Golem?" She said. She knew that Lydia was smarter than that. Lydia threw her a very scary glare and turned back to her movie. Maddie rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Jackson. She was about to start watching the movie again when she heard sirens. Turning on her super hearing she listened in on the police radio.

"This is a 187. The do NOT have a suspect in custody. We've only found the lower half of the body. Deputies are currently looking in the west woods of Beacon Hills Preserve." A woman said. Maddie's eyes widened and she jumped up. A 187 is a murder! She had learned many police codes since her sister became a deputy when they moved here. Jackson and Lydia looked over to her. She gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Jenny just texted. She needs some help." She said. Jackson looked at her, confused.

"I thought she was on duty today. Shouldn't she be at the Sheriff's office doing... deputy things." Jackson asked. Maddie started to get anxious, just wanting to get out of that house.

"She got off early. Now I've really got to go!" She exclaimed and she ran outside. She looked for her motorcycle that had been parked at the end if the street. She ran to it, slipping her helmet over her head and speeding off to the woods. When she finally made it she parked her motorcycle as far as she could from the police cars and trudged into the preserve. At first all she heard were the sounds of woodland creatures, but then she heard talking. Two bodies came into view. She panicked and flew of the ground, gliding up and landing in a tree. She listened into their conversation as they walked by her.

"In fact, I'm making first line." A curly haired boy said, obviously talking about Lacrosse, a sport Maddie had taken a particular liking to. Not a deputy, then.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Said a kid with a buzz cut. Maddie let out a small laugh, almost inaudible, and the curly haired kid snorted.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh. I didn't think about that."

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about." The curly haired kid grunted as they climbed a small hill.

"It's... Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know." Maddie rolled her eyes and hopped out of the tree. She was about to continue looking, but was stopped by a flurry of police flashlights. She rushed out before her sister found her, deciding not to take the risk of being caught. She made it to her bike but not before she heard a scream... Followed by a howl. She ran back into the woods following the scent of blood, but she only found an open space. She frowned, ran back to her bike and rode home and out of Beacon Hills Preserve.

______________________________________________

She woke up ten minutes before her alarm went off, the next morning. She sighed and climbed out of bed, trudging into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she stepped out, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into her room looking at herself in the full mirror attached to her door. She brushed some hair behind her ears before looking at the golden markings on her arm. It had formed about a month after she became what she was. It just showed up overnight. A small portion, right in the palm of her hand, that was basically just a spiral, would glow whenever something extremely terrible was about to happen or on the night of a full moon. It wasn't anything special really, just a tattoo that ran all the was down her left arm and hand and all across her back. Fashion-wise (and these words came from Lydia herself) it was acceptable, and maybe it would even become a reasonably attractive. She sighed and turned around to start getting ready for school. She decided to put on something that wouldn't make Lydia super upset, because she knew that the outfit check phone call was going to come and for once she didn't want to go through the fashion lecture.

She threw on black batman T-shirt that was lace on the top along with a pair of camouflage skinny jeans. She slipped on a pair of blue and grey high tops. She found her favorite biker gloves and slipped them on along with a black, leather, spiked bracelet. **(A/N You can see each of Maddy's outfits on one of my two Polyvore accounts. My member names are _Frostbite-1 _ and _ DraconisOccidentalis-Outfits_)** She smiled in content with her outfit. Just then her phone rang. She chuckled and answered it.

"Hello Lydia." She said in mock annoyance. She heard Lydia laugh over the phone.

"Very funny. Picture. Now." She said.

"Wow. So demanding. Now what am I getting out of this relationship?" Maddie said, pretending to cry.

"Maddie..." Lydia said in a low growl.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Calm down." Maddie quickly took a picture if herself in the mirror and sent it to her before putting the phone back to her ear. "Is that good enough for you?" She said.

"It's adequate. I'll see you at school." Lydia said, and she hung up. Maddie looked at the phone muttering a quick 'rude' before sticking it in her pocket and running down the steps. Jenny was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mmmm. Bacon." Maddie moaned and Jenny laughed. Maddie made herself a quick plated is bacon, eggs, and pancakes, scarfing them down quickly.

"Slow down. You may be a dragon but your mouth isn't that big." Jenny's said. Maddie swallowed.

"Sorry but Lydia is waiting for me at school and you know how she gets when everything doesn't go her way." She said. Jenny nodded in understanding.

"Well then I'll see you later. I've got to get to the station anyway." She said. Maddie nodded and got up going to the door.

"Be safe." She called.

"I will." Jenny called back. Maddie hopped in her bike throwing on her helmet and drove to school, where Lydia was waiting. There were many eyes in her as she got off her bike and walked up to Lydia. They were walking into the school when she saw the two boys from last night. Her eyes widened and she listened in on their conversation.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Buzz cut said. Curly pulled up his shirt and there was a bandage covered in blood on his stomach. Maddy immediately knew what it was. She know that he was the person who screamed last night an that he was most likely bitten by a wolf. A werewolf... And she had begun debating with herself on whether she should go talk to them and explain what's happening or if she should leave them to their own devices. She decided on the latter. Buzz cut moved to touch the bandage and Curly jumped back.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Maddie snorted and Lydia gave her a look before turning back to her other friend who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"A wolf bit you?" Buzz cut asked unbelieving. Curly nodded.

"No. Not a chance." The two stopped moving.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't." Maddie chose then to tune out, deciding that she had all the information she needed. Though it wasn't long before she passed by them and was able to hear just a little bit more. The none of it was important... Much.

"I found the body." Maddie's head shot up. Buzz cut started jumping up and down in excitement, though it seemed more like he was having a seizure.

"Wh- Oh, god, that us freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since... Since the birth of Lydia Martin." He said as the two passed by. "Hey, Lydia... You look... Like your gonna ignore me." Maddie smiled a bit and looked at Lydia as they walked into the school.

"You couldn't give him the satisfaction of even looking at him? Acknowledging his presence?" Maddie asked, amused. Lydia looked at her almost as if she were a baby who was being taught a life lesson.

"Oh, my sweet young one. You should know by now. If I'm going to keep my status, I can't associate myself with the low lives of the school." She said. Maddie snorted, yet again.

"Oh, please. You act as if anyone would really care. If anything, instead of you becoming less 'popular' they would probably just become more." Maddie took that moment to walk away from her and to run down the hall to the front office to get her schedule and locker number. It only took a couple minutes and she was able to get her books into her locker and jog to her first period English class with time to spare. Imagine her surprise when she saw Curly and Buzz Cut sitting in the bak of the classroom. She took the seat in front of Curly, set her bag down and spun around, sticking out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Madison, though friends call me Maddie." She said, in a faux cheery manner. The two boys shared a look before turning back to her and introducing theirselves.

"Scott." Curly said. Maddie turned to the other kid.

"Stiles." He said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said and they nodded, quite confused. Maddy smiled slightly realizing that these boys aren't really used to talking to girls.

"Nice... Tattoo." Stiles said awkwardly, looking at her arm, causing Maddie to laugh.

"Thanks. I got it back when I lived in Australia."

"I knew you had an accent!" Scott bursted. When he realized what he had done, he started to blush, beet red. Just then the bell rang and she turned around in her seat, making it look like she was paying close attention to the teacher, though in reality she was thinking about an easy way to introduce these boys to a world a supernatural. It was going to happen anyway- what with the bite and all- and she thought that they should probably find out before the full moon which was in two days, so that she can help him. Though sadly enough, that was Friday, the same day of Lydia's 'Back to School' party. Apparently she did it as well last year, though it was probably just an excuse to get her mom out of the house and to drink all of the alcohol her body could consume. She tuned into what the teachers speech about the body that was found last night. Well, the half that was.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure you're eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," Maddy sat up straight in her seat at the newfound information, "... Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining the semester." Maddie ignored all of what the teacher said after that until Scott jumped up behind her. She pretended not to notice, but secretly tried to figure out what was wrong. The answer came just as quickly as Scott's outburst when she saw his eyes land on a girl sitting on a bench outside answering her phone. He had been startled by the ringing. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

About two minutes later the door opened and in walked the girl followed by a guidance counselor. It was almost amazing how obvious Scott was being. The look on his face was like a lost puppy and his eyes widened in awe. He wasn't even the slightest bit fazed by the counselor's voice. "Class, this is out new student, Allison Argent. Please, do your best to make her feel welcome." She walked away from the counselor and made her way to the seat behind Scott as the counselor left and the teacher began to speak about the lesson again.

_______________________________________________

"Lydia! Where are you going! We're supposed to meet Jackson on the field." Maddie yelled, trying to catch up with Lydia's fast pace.

Without turning around, Lydia responded, "I'm going to talk to the new girl. And you're coming." Maddie's eyes landed on Allison and she instantly grinned as she watched the small smile appear on Allison's face when she looked at Scott.

Lydia interrupted any possible romantic moment the two of them could of been having, by walking up to Allison, touching her jacket, and saying, "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" Allison looked to Maddie for help, but she just shrugged and mouthed 'Just go with it'. Allison looked to Lydia.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She looked back at Maddie and gave her a relieved smile when she received thumbs up.

"And you... Are my new best friend." Lydia said. Maddie scoffed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Lydia turned to her.

"Yes." She turned back to Allison.

"Oh, please." Maddie laughed. She stuck out her hand for Allison to shake. "Hi. I'm Maddie, Lydia's other best friend, who is apparently also classified as a chopped meat." Allison laughed and shook.

"Allison. It's nice to meet you. Can I ask where from?"

"Australia."

"Is that where you got your tattoo? I've never seen them like that in America." Maddie didn't get the chance to answer, though, because Jackson came up, wrapping his arms around Lydia's waist, giving her a kiss that lasted a bit too long. Maddie pretended to gag and Allison clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Jackson pulled away and looked her.

"Don't bother asking about the tattoo. She never gives a straight answer." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway... This weekend, there's a party." Lydia said.

"A party?"Allison asked. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah. This Friday night. You should totally come." Jackson said, being surprisingly polite.

"It's at Lydia's." Maddie added.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday." Allison said, in a way that suggested that it was a complete lie. Maddie snorted. Jackson gave her a look but she ignored it.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked. Maddie visibly winced. That was basically like insulting Jackson. He scoffed.

"Football's a joke in Beacon." He said.

"The sport here is Lacrosse. I learned that the hard way." Maddie said, shuddering.

"We've won the State Championship for the past 3 years." Jackson said, a smug smile appearing in his face.

"Thanks to a certain team captain." Lydia said, staring at Jackson with a look of both pride and love.

"We're practicing in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else-" Allison cut Jackson off.

"Well, I was going to-"

"Perfect... You're coming." Lydia interjected and then she walked off, Jackson in tow. Maddie looked at Allison.

"Is she always like that?" She asked. Maddie nodded.

"Always. You learn to love it , though." Allison chuckled.

"I'm gonna be around long enough to get used to it?" She muttered. Maddie laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her down the hall.

"Come on, let's go before she has a mini heart attack." She said, Allison laughing behind her. But that didn't stop her from pausing in front of Scott, leaning in, and whispering in his ear, "Family night was a total lie. Friday night.... She's free." And then she walked off, ignoring the stares she was getting from Stiles and Scott and all of the questions that Allison was handing to her, wondering what the hell she had said to Scott McCall.

 

 


End file.
